


Jak przedszkolaki...

by Kissa_of_mischief, Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, nie umiem w tagi, przeczytajcie opis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_of_mischief/pseuds/Kissa_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nawet nie fanfik, to scenka z roleplayu pisanego z przyjaciółką, gdzie Hux i Kylo bez konkretnego powodu zaczynają się wzajemnie wyzywać. Zapisuję to głównie po to, by nie zgubić, ale może komuś się przyda inspiracja do napisania kłótni pomiędzy tymi dwoma?</p><p>UWAGA: Spoilery do SW: TFA + do książki Aftermath: Life Debt (imię Huxa i jego pochodzenie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak przedszkolaki...

K: I'm Kylo Ren, I fuck who I want, bijacz!

H: I'm General Fux. Resztę sobie dopowiedz.

K: ...chyba Sux.

H: Powiedział Crylo Ren.

K: Powiedział Armitydż.

H: Masz jakiś problem, Benjaminie?

K: Słyszysz głosy? Tu nie ma żadnego Benjamina.

H: Słyszę. Jeden wybitnie wkurwiający, starający się uciec od przeszłości...

K: ...bękart, który myśli, że jak jest generałem, to może sobie pozwalać.

H: Odzywa się niestabilne emocjonalnie dziecko dostające wszystko tylko dlatego, bo ma moc.

K: Aż dlatego. Zazdrościsz.

H: Nie ma czego. Zerknij w lustro, a się upewnisz.

K: Nie chcę cię rozczarować, ale nawet patrząc w twoje odbicie nie zmienię zdania.

H: To było tak słabe jak ty.

K: A i tak lepsze od ciebie, chuju.

H: Dziękuję za komplement. Mnie przynajmniej nie ściąga w dół jasna strona.

K: Bo już niżej się ciebie ściągnąć nie da. Przecież stanowisko to masz od tatusia.

H: Lepsze stanowisko niż chujowe rebelianckie geny. I obaj wiemy, że ze stanowiskiem nie trafiłeś.

K: Ja ci, kurwa, dam rebelianckie, mam geny prawej ręki Imperatora!

H: Tak, tak, Ren. Wszyscy wiemy, że daddy issues to poważna sprawa.

K: Mommy issues też.

H: Moja przynajmniej nie jest rebelianckim ścierwem.

K: A wiesz w ogóle, kim jest?

H: Rebelianckim ścierwem. Reszta i pozycja mnie nie interesuje.

K: Pytałem, czy wiesz, kim jest twoja, skurwysynie.

H: Wiem. Wybacz, ale nie mam w zwyczaju dzielić się z takimi rzeczami z ludźmi twojego pokroju.

K: Masz rację, elita jak ja zazwyczaj nie zadaje się z takimi jak ty.

H: Elita? Wysokie mniemanie masz o sobie, chłopczyku.

K: Skoro Supreme Leader Snoke postawił mnie na równi z tobą jeszcze przed zakończeniem mojego treningu... Wiesz, że mógłbym cię teraz zmiażdżyć, nie wyciągając miecza? Gdzie teraz jest twoja armia, Army?

H: Postawił, ponieważ jesteś jego najnowszą zabaweczką. I nie potrzebuje armii, by drżały przede mną miliony. To jest dopiero potęga, Ren.

K: Ciężko mi uwierzyć w te miliony, kiedy ja nie czuję nawet gęsiej skórki.

H: Bo jesteś głupi. A głupcy nie wiedzą, co to strach.

K: Więc tak usprawiedliwiasz swoje własne tchórzostwo?

H: To, że odczuwam strach nie znaczy, że jestem tchórzem. Ja potrafię panować nad emocjami.

K: Chciałeś powiedzieć "zamieniam się w robota".

H: Perfekcja to perfekcja, Ren.

K: Dobrze, Perfekcyjny Panie Domu.

H: Wolałbym galaktyki.

K: Woleć to sobie możesz.

H: Tak samo jak ty gadać.

K: A owszem, mogę, kto mi zabroni? Na pewno nie ty.

H: Zabronić nikt. Tak samo jak i słuchać.

K: Jakoś wciąż tu stoisz i mi odpowiadasz

H: Na tej samej zasadzie, co ty. Bo kto mi zabroni?

K: Ja ci na pewno nie zabronię słuchać, jak cię poniżam. Ja nie oceniam źle masochistów.

H: Chciałeś powiedzieć, że próbujesz poniżać. Tak tylko sprostuję.

K: No tak. Nie da się jeszcze bardziej poniżyć tego, kto puka w dno od spodu.

H: Może i pukam, ale stojąc na tobie.

K: To tylko moje odbicie, wiesz, czasem lubię się nachylić ze szczytu i zerknąć.

H: Ten tekst był słabszy od Rebelii, Ren. I uważaj. Ze szczytu bardzo łatwo spaść.

K: Taka słaba, a i tak dała w dupę First Order. Wiem, spokojnie, potrafię się uczyć na cudzych błędach, na przykład twoich... oh wait, ty nigdy na szczycie nie byłeś.

H: Bo moja chwila jeszcze nie przeminęła, tak jak przemija twoja. Jeszcze będziesz mi lizał buty.

K: Bo co, sam już będziesz takim kaleką, że nie dasz rady się schylić ze szmatką?

H: Powiedział o kalectwie ten z blizną na pół twarzy...

K: Rana odniesiona w boju, podczas gdy ty spieprzałeś na oczach swoich ludzi

H: Spieprzałem po rozkazy, a potem ratować twoją dupę.

K: Nie musiałeś. Nie prosiłem o to.

H: Nie mam w zwyczaju zostawiać swoich ludzi, nawet jeżeli jestem do nich uprzedzony. Rozkaz jest święty.

K: Jeśli namówię Snoke'a, by wydał ci rozkaz, byś popełnił samobójstwo, też to zrobisz?

H: Jeżeli będzie to dla dobra First Order, to tak.

K: To dla dobra First Order, bądź tak miły i zrób to, bo mam cię dość.

H: Bądź jaki? Nie mam takiego słowa w swoim słowniku.

K: Jeśli czteroliterowe słowa są za trudne dla ciebie do spamiętania, to nie wiem, jak mogę ci pomóc...

H: Miałem na myśli, że go nie stosuję, kretynie. I jakbyś zapomniał, jestem mówcą.

K: Powtarzać słowa to i droidy potrafią. Myślisz, że ja mówić nie umiem?

H: Mówić może i umiesz, ale czy przekonać kilkadziesiąt tysięcy ludzi do swoich słów tylko za pomocą mowy, tez?

K: Nigdy nie próbowałem. Nie wiem, jakie ograniczenia ma moja moc i Jedi Mind Trick. Ale na takich szturmowcach z wypranymi mózgami z pewnością zadziałałaby skutecznie. No chyba że to zdrajcy.

H: A umiałbyś cokolwiek zrobić bez mocy?

K: Tak, na przykład odciąć ci głowę mieczem. Do tego mi moc niepotrzebna.

H: Wszystko załatwiasz siłą, nie? Prymitywne.

K: Ale, w odróżnieniu od twojej gadaniny, skuteczne.

H: Wmawiaj sobie.

K: Kończą się argumenty? Smuteczek.

H: Nah, po prostu nie lubię sobie strzępić języka na rzeczach oczywistych.

K: A jednak często lubisz paplać o końcu Republiki i takich podobnych...

H: To są rzeczy godne uwagi. Nie tak jak ty.

K: Zabawne, że jak na rzecz niegodną uwagi, zajmuję ci już tyle czasu.

H: Każdy czasem potrzebuje rozrywki. Nawet tak prymitywnej.

K: Fakt, bawiłem się świetnie, ale zaczynasz mnie nudzić... W sumie aż dziw, że tyle z tobą wytrzymałem...

H: Fakt. Inteligentna rozmowa to jednak za dużo dla człowieka twojego pokroju.

 


End file.
